A Familiar Theme
by Linen Tartaruga
Summary: RoyEd drabbles. One hundred of them.
1. 1 Open

**Title: A Familiar Theme  
Summary: **Roy/Ed drabbles. One hundred of them.  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned FullMetal Alchemist, then I wouldn't be poor and this wouldn't be a fanfic.  
**Notes:** And here I am again with some more drabbles. I'm taking a _very _brief break from "The Yock Island Correctional School" just to try and figure out how I'm going to go about getting into what has to happen next (here's where my lack of planning comes back to bite me in the bum). Don't worry though, this is more of an exercise to try and prompt my brain into figuring this out.

All of the prompts/themes/whatever you want to call them were thought of by myself and mah Skells. I don't mind if anyone feels inclined to use them, I just ask that you tell me 'cause I'd be really interested in seeing what other people might have done with them. :)

* * *

**1. Open**

They were always the last ones to leave at night so the young librarian wasn't at all surprised by what she usually found in the mornings.

That tall gorgeous one with the dark hair and eyes and the adorable little blonde; they were always fighting over something or other, but there was a fondness between them that even _she_ could see. Though whatever it was they were arguing about, she could never hear, and they'd quiet as soon as they heard her footsteps coming up the steps to open up the library for them, like to two kids at a candy store.


	2. 2 String

**2. String**

Edward was practically half asleep, his book hanging limply in his hand as he fought a losing battle to stay awake. It didn't help at all that Roy's body was warm and comfortable and pressed to his back so the blonde could feel the slow steady rhythm of the man's heart traitorously lulling him to sleep.

He was startled awake, however, when he felt Roy's hand press very near his crotch and the boy jumped and glowered up at the man who only smirked at him and held up a small length of string he'd plucked from Edward's pants.


	3. 3 You should have known better

**3. "You should have known better."**

"Where have you _been_?"

Edward blinked as he found himself wrapped up in strong arms; it wasn't at _all_ the reception he'd been expecting. Nevertheless, he reached up and fisted his hands in Roy's shirt, burying his face against his chest. Edward couldn't believe that Roy even still wanted to _speak_ to him and, for a few very long moments, he couldn't speak _himself_.

The words came out quiet and mumbled when he finally found his voice, "I thought that you wouldn't want to see me..."

The soft chuckle he felt more than heard was more than answer enough from the man, but he wasn't about to object when Roy bent down and kissed him.


	4. 4 Piano

**4. Piano**

It was a nice enough restaurant, Ed supposed. The waiters were wearing tuxedos; various vegetation was arranged tastefully about the room; the food was good enough, though the portions could have been bigger, in his opinion.

The problem was that all of it just made Ed uncomfortable. It didn't help that the last time he'd been in such an atmosphere was in the presence of a corrupt Military officer. Ed was completely out of place in a setting like this and he was getting more fidgety with each minute.

Watching Roy's eyes close contentedly with the sound of the piano though, he'd already decided he'd suffer through it.


	5. 5 Yesterday

**5. Yesterday**

Ed watched as the scenery sped by him, making most of the landscape a big green and blue blur. He could feel Alphonse's hollow false eyes on him as they sat there together in silence; though it wasn't until the younger boy cleared his nonexistent throat that Ed remembered the cards in his hand.

"Is it my turn?" he asked, his hand already reaching towards the pile of cards between them.

"He won't be upset," Alphonse murmured, trying to reassure his brother. "He knows that you can't always finish on time; besides, it's only one day."

"I know that, Al."


	6. 6 Shoes

**6. Shoes**

It was just a light patter on the windows at first, neither Ed nor Roy even noticed it, caught up entirely in their respective books. Soon enough, though, the raindrops were pattering against the Rockbell house.

Ed was the first to look up and see the torrential rain outside and, much to Roy's surprise, he crawled off of the couch and opened the door, staring out at the storm.

Then Edward was gone, and Roy stood at the door watching him. He was going to get sick, running around barefoot in the rain, but Roy couldn't bring himself to say anything.


	7. 7 Weapon

**7. Weapon**

It was only a matter of time before he was going to find out; it directly involved him, after all. And not just because he'd thought that he had saved that town. Roy had tried to protect him. Let him think that he had done the town good. Give him _some_ sense of accomplishment when his entire life had been fraught with nothing but failure after failure. Roy knew the feeling all too well and he recognized far too much of himself in the boy to let Ed follow _his_ path.

"Is it true?"

Roy looked up at the boy, his hard eyes filled with apologies, "We ship out in a week's time."


	8. 8 Rose

**8. Rose**

Ed hadn't even remembered that the day was apparently a significant one (to other people anyway) until he wandered into Eastern Head Quarters and seen the entire building filled with flowers, chocolates, and ribbons in varying shades of red.

Even Mustang had his feet propped up on his desk, sniffing delicately at a single blood red rose.

"Someone sent _you_ flowers?" the boy asked, almost unbelieving.

"Oh no, FullMetal, _this_ is for someone _else_."

Edward decided quickly that he didn't want to know and turned to leave. But before he'd made it halfway to the door, an arm wrapped around his waist, the rose pressed into his hand as Roy's deep voice purred into his ear, "Leaving so soon, FullMetal?"


	9. 9 Cherries

**9. Cherries**

It was about mid-summer and, once again, the fruits were back in season. There were rows and rows of carts in the downtown marketplace covered in piles of various fruits and fruit products: Pears, strawberries, raspberries, jams, watermelons, even pineapples and bananas, imported from the south. They filled the air with a sweet perfume which attracted huge crowds.

"Did we forget anything?"

Ed turned away from Roy and eyed the growing crowd at the fruit stands, his mind automatically calculating the best route through. Then, he glanced back up at his lover with a wicked grin, letting his eyes rove obviously along the man's body before darting off into the crowd and shouting over his shoulder, "Yup! Cherries!"


	10. 10 Examination

**10. Examination**

Roy stood amidst the other officers and applicants on the modified fair grounds, light pink flower petals floating to the ground like snow from the wreath of flowers above them. But, while everyone else's eyes were riveted on the circlet, his own were fixed on the child who'd transmuted it in the first place. The twelve year old boy who'd cheated death to get here and just saved others from its grips, proving he belonged here.

Of course this was no surprise to the Lieutenant Colonel, though Edward looked shocked at himself. But that was alright, because _Mustang_ could tell what he was capable of. And he could tell that he was going to be important.


	11. 11 Liquor

**11. Liquor**

Ed had never been too fond of alcohol in general. In his line of work, and with all of the enemies he'd made, it was never a good idea to do anything that might inhibit his motor functions.

However, when a group of fellow soldiers insisted on taking him out and getting him smashed on his twenty-first birthday, he didn't argue and Alphonse insisted anyway.

It wasn't until the third pitcher of beer came that Ed noticed the solemn figure at the bar nursing a tumbler and, with alcohol-induced bravado, he made his way over to the man.

"It's my birthday y'know. Come celebrate with'me."

Mustang just raised an eyebrow at him, so Ed kissed him and repeated himself, "Come celebrate with'me."

They didn't stay at the bar for much longer.


	12. 12 Snuggle

**12. Snuggle**

A day off. It was an unfamiliar idea to Ed. He'd never had a day off; well, not since childhood anyway. But that was different, getting a day off from school because of snow or some holiday. Or because he'd faked an upset stomach well enough to fool his mother (well, more likely she had just taken pity on him for his horrible acting skills).

So it was a surprise when, the second he jumped out of bed thinking he was late with how bright the sun was, a hand shot out and pulled him back in bed.

"'Too early..." Roy mumbled groggily and hummed pleasantly when Ed curled up against him.


	13. 13 Shiny

**13. Shiny**

God, there was almost nothing left of the town. It was practically deserted now that the townspeople had fled. There were still a few wandering around, almost in a daze, along with a few soldiers as well.

Roy waved uselessly at the space in front of his nose and mouth, trying to clear away some of the dust and smoke that had hung over the town since it all had begun. He was charged with finding survivors in this area but, in truth he was looking for only one.

A glint in the distance caught his attention and relief washed over Roy as he recognized the vague shape of an automail arm shining in the sun coming towards him.


	14. 14 Duck

**14. Duck**

It was a fine day for a picnic: The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the clouds were white and puffy. The weather was warm and Roy had cooked their lunch, which just made it even.

Their blanket was spread out in the grass by a large pond where a few families of ducks were waddling about quacking while Edward tossed them pieces of leftover bread. One of the braver birds came right up to him and ate out of his hand; but, as luck would have it, the duck bit his finger. Before Ed could throttle it though, Roy grabbed the blonde's hand and kissed his injured finger.


	15. 15 Scarf

-1**15. Scarf**

Ed didn't know why there was a scarf in Roy's bedroom.

Maybe it had been unnaturally cold outside earlier and he hadn't wanted to turn up the heat.

Maybe he'd forgotten to take it off when he'd come upstairs one day and left it there when he'd gotten changed.

Maybe his bedroom got cold at night when Ed wasn't there.

Maybe the previous owners had left it there when they'd moved and he'd never gotten rid of it.

Ed didn't know why there was a scarf in Roy's bedroom. But as he eyed the bars of Roy's headboard and the undressed man beneath him, Ed decided he was going to put it to good use.


	16. 16 Lock

**16. Lock**

Of course it had been two years; still, it hurt more than reason to find that his key didn't fit in the lock. Maybe Roy had moved and the new residents had changed the lock. But, then again, maybe he hadn't. Maybe he'd changed the locks thinking Edward had died. Or maybe he'd changed them even knowing that, if Ed _were_ still alive, he would find his way back somehow.

Feeling like a hand was squeezing his heart, Ed left his key on the welcome mat and left. Maybe by tomorrow he could work up the courage to knock on the door.


	17. 17 Crazy

**Notes: **This is a sequel to the last one, "Lock," at the request of **BlackMercifulFaerie**. :)

If anyone else has any other requests, feel free to ask! There are counts eighty-three drabbles left, after all:D

* * *

**17. Crazy**

Ed was sure that no one knew he was in town, so he was surprised to hear a knock on his door. It was probably the innkeeper, he decided, with a message from his brother back in Rizenbul or something.

The man he found panting on the other side of the door was so achingly familiar, however, that Ed's voice was choked in his throat. He didn't have to say anything, though, because all at once Roy had surged forward and pulled the young man into his arms.

"I thought I had just gone crazy; that I'd imagined it."

Ed could only manage to ask, "What?" and then felt a key, his key, pressed into his hand.


	18. 18 Scream

**Notes:** Another request from **BlackMercifulFaerie**. :)

* * *

**18. Scream**

Roy heard it before he'd even reached for the doorknob: A scream -- Edward's voice -- from inside their house. In a flash he'd thrown the door open, only taking a moment to realize that his lover wasn't in the living room. He darted up the stairs, tossing aside his briefcase and trench coat, pulling a glove from his pocket and tugging it on.

He could have fallen over laughing at what he found in their bedroom if his heart hadn't been on the verge of an attack. Besides, Ed probably wouldn't have appreciated him being amused that their puppy was surrounded by the shreds of what he presumed was his lover's report.


	19. 19 Glass

**19. Glass**

Roy felt a little bad about coming home so late, but it couldn't have been helped. He sometimes wondered if all the soldiers stationed at Eastern HQ had taken an incompetence test.

He hadn't been able to call, however, to tell his lover that he was going to be late, and he found Edward asleep at the dining room table with dinner all laid out. It was too late to reheat it and he didn't want to wake the blonde up anyway, so he merely uncurled Ed's hand from around an almost empty glass and lifted him into his arms. He'd make it up to the boy tomorrow.


	20. 20 Bridge

**20. Bridge**

Ed assured Roy that the log was perfectly sturdy; that he'd used it a thousand times as a kid and other kids years before him too. That was exactly the reason, Roy said, that it likely _wasn't_ sturdy because wood _doesn't_ age well. Ed argued that the river was small here so it wouldn't matter even if he _did_ fall in. Roy didn't want to get wet.

Ed teased him for not wanting to become Alchemically useless...and then refused to be helped up when the log snapped beneath him and dropped him into the knee-high water beneath. It probably didn't help that Roy was laughing either.


	21. 21 Black Cat

**Notes: **Eip! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for the rest of the weekend and Monday AND Tuesday to go by without updating!

* * *

**21. Black Cat**

"Are you _sure_ about that, FullMetal?"

"Absolutely," the blonde answered, wary of the know-it-all tone in Roy's voice but not about to let _him_ know that.

Roy didn't even look at Ed as they continued walking through the front gate of Eastern Head Quarters, and the boy knew it was because the man thought he didn't _have_ to. That's why his smirk just grew when the blonde answered his question of _how_ he was so sure of this with, "Because I'm the FullMetal Alchemist, Champion of the People. When have I ever failed an assignment?"

Yes, the Colonel's smirk widened at the answer. And then even more when he saw Ed stop as a black cat leaped over his feet. Perfect timing.


	22. 22 Superstitions

**Notes:** This request brought to you by **Shrew-hanyou**:)

* * *

**22. Superstition(s)**

"I'm not doing it!"

Roy sighed (he'd heard that line at least thirty times in the past ten minutes) and brushed a finger down the side of the glass sitting between them, affecting his most pathetic expression. "For me, Edward?"

Now that just wasn't fair, and Roy knew it. "This is _stupid_," Ed grumbled, but grabbed the glass, "You're supposed to be an _Alchemist_, a _scientist_, remember? Scientists don't _believe_ in superstitions." Nevertheless, he lifted the glass and forced down every last drop of the disgusting white liquid, grimacing with the sour aftertaste.

Roy grinned. "I never said I believed in it, Edward," he corrected, standing and walking away before he heard the outraged squeal.


	23. 23 Small Town Traffic

**Notes: **And another request! This time for a sequel to "Bridge" for **Thine-When-Slain**:)

* * *

**23. Small Town Traffic**

Ed's teeth chattered as his arms tightened around himself to try and keep warm. The day suddenly seemed so much colder than before; though that could have been because he fell in a freakin' _river_. And Roy, of course, had been of no help, just standing there laughing his ass off. Well, the blonde decided, he was going to put that ass to better use once they finally got back to civilization.

The only problem was that Roy was leading the way. Ed didn't realize this until too late, though he made a valiant effort to stop them.

"Wait, we can't go this way!"

"It's the fastest route back to the Rockbells'."

They were instantly surrounded by a giant low-flying cloud that seemed to be baa-ing. Roy blinked up at Edward who just shrugged and mumbled, "Rush hour."


	24. 24 Clock

**Notes:** A sequel to number 4. Piano as per a request from **-.Hyourin Tenshi.-**. Hope you enjoy!

**24. Clock**

The time just seemed to pass by as quickly as if he were a young boy again, playing outside with his friends. This time, though, Roy wasn't subject to his parents' time limit but, rather, someone far younger.

All throughout dinner the young blonde had slowly been sinking lower in his chair and it was only partly because he'd been so uncomfortable in the fancy restaurant. By the time dessert had been served, Edward's face had nearly sunk into his blueberry pie. Checking the time, Roy realized that it really was rather late and, after paying the bill, he all-but carried his young date home.


	25. 25 Ache

**25. Ache**

It was in the middle of the winter that Edward had finally come back from his latest mission with his brother. The sky was grey hidden above a blanket of even greyer clouds that were just about ready to burst and no one felt it more than the young blonde with the sour look on his face as he headed into Eastern Head Quarters. This wasn't an unusual thing as Edward often came in with a scowl on his face when he had a report to give to the Colonel. But the Colonel knew better and he promised the blonde a hot bath when they got home.


	26. 26 Snow

**26. Snow**

A hot bath, some hot soup, and hot chocolate. The three necessary ingredients for a snowy day and the three things that their mother had always provided them with when the snows came to their little farming town. Edward could remember curling up under a thick blanket with his brother in front of the fire when they were younger as they both sipped at huge mugs of hot chocolate and shared their body heat. He couldn't do that anymore, though, because Alphonse didn't have any body heat to share. Roy did, though, and he was more than willing to share.


End file.
